Teen Titans: A New Enemy Book 1
by doommister
Summary: The Titans have continued their battle against evil. Raven, the one to find the imprisoned teen that sent her a message. This boy will be the decisive factor to the worlds survival or destruction. Raven will see that it's good feel her emotions and let them act in her life accordingly. This teen hero will find her heart and free her soul from the destruction of fear.
1. A mysterious theft

Titan Tower Living Room

"I'm hungry is anyone up for some pizza?" asked Beast Boy.  
" I'd like some pizza as long as there's no mushrooms on it", replied Raven.  
" So what do we want on the pizza? Pepperoni,sausage, or ham?" asked Robin.  
"Pepperoni" said Beast Boy.  
" I would like a pepperoni pizza as well", replied Starfire.  
" I'll go with a pepperoni pizza also no mushrooms", said Raven.  
" And you Cyborg?" asked Robin.  
" I'll go with whatever every one else wants", Cyborg replied .  
" So two large pepperoni pizzas and that should cost $14.59", said Robin

10 minutes later

" Civilian pizza delivery boy approaching tower entrance", stated the tower's security mainframe computer.  
" I'll get it my friends, where is the money for the delivery boy at?" asked Starfire.

45 minutes later

" Man that pizza was good", said Beast Boy.  
" Alert, Alert robbery committed at Future Technology Warehouse Corporation  
" Hey Cyborg get directions to where the illegal activity took place", asked Robin.  
" On it, I'll check the W.C.D. Main frame for coordinates. Computer relay coordinates to the T-car", said Cyborg.  
" Relaying coordinates to T-Car ... relay completed", stated the computer.  
" Computer, bring up a picture, description, and any other information on what was stolen from F.T.W.C." , commanded Robin.  
" Uploading information now... upload complete", replied the computer.  
On screen was a picture of a green sphere with blue cylinders sticking out all around it.  
" Read off key information on the item computer", asked Robin.  
" The stolen item is a super high powered solar generator. It can power 15 very large cities at one time", said the computer.  
" Computer check to see if the way the crime was committed matches characteristics of any previous crimes we have solved", commanded Robin.  
" Cross check reference beginning... No matches found", replied the computer.  
"O.k. Titans let's go see what we can find at the crime scene, load up in to the T-car team", said Robin.


	2. Ravens Calling

Ravens point of view

As I walk I think another villain to stop, Robin and Starfire are holding hands again as they climb into the T-car. sigh. There goes Beast Boy running by. Oh no I thought as our eyes met he smiles a cute pointy toothed smile of his and says "hurry Raven" . No don't think that it will be my luck for Lust to come out of me. Oh no I feel warm I knew she would come out. I can't do anything to stop it now, I feel my self growing small and being placed in the back of my mind my.  
" Hey Beast Boy could you come here behind this wall for a minute I need to talk to you", Lust said.  
"Sure one sec" he said as he ran over behind the wall to me.  
" I hope you don't hate me for this", Lust said.  
"Wait what are you going to do?" he asked.  
"You'll see" Lust said. Lust put her arms around his neck and kissed him slowly.  
"What a glorious day this is, I must go tell Cyborg and Robin", Starfire said.  
"NO" we both said as I regained control, but she was already gone.  
"This is going to be embarrassing dude", Beast Boy said.  
"No really I thought it was going to be fun", I said sarcastically as we came out from behind the wall, both of us blushing.  
smiling Robin said "We'll Talk about this when we get back".  
Cyborg also smiling " Ooooh you guys kissed ha-ha".  
We all got in while Starfire repeatedly said "Beautiful so beautiful"  
"Okay team we'll be there in 45 minutes"  
I closed my eyes to rest and I fell asleep.  
I woke up on the ground the room was on fire, I knew I wasn't in the T-car any more. There was a person in a hooded cape just like mine but it was orange. It was facing a way from me. It turned, It was a male teenager he had a diamond in the middle of his head like mine but instead of red it was purple, and the cape was held the same way as mine but the clips stone was purple instead of red , his eyes were red, his hair was red, the last thing I noticed was his skin was grey like I have. I wanted to wake up but I couldn't.  
"Hello are you o.k.? Funny you look like me but everything except the your skin color is different. My name is Dove, I know sounds like a name for a girl but I come from a background pretty much angelic, little bit human, and I have surprisingly a little blood of the demonic style from an old demon that was destroyed 75 years ago, this demon was called Royeden. Before he died my great, great grandma Lois had an offspring for that demon. My mom met an angel who was dying his name was Gabriel. 9 months later I was born", Dove said.  
" I'm fine. My name is Raven", I said.  
" Your name's Raven. Then This is a connected vision you and your friends will be coming to save me from my prison. You will need to hurry, my health isn't in the best of conditions", he said the scene fading.  
"Tell what you have seen and heard. You will feel my presence at the warehouse, I will be under the middle of the street, use your powers to make the street collapse into a make shift ramp, be ready I will be at the entrance at that point I will black out, I will need you to get me to where you live so I can heal. One more thing". He hugs me and says " You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen", says Dove before kissing me. The scene is gone. I wake up screaming oh god no. Beast boy tries to hug me and I push him away.  
"Guys I need To tell you what I saw. It's connected to the warehouse", I said.


	3. Rescuing a Dove

2 minutes away from warehouse

"That's what this person told you", said Cyborg.  
"Sounds like a trap that could have been set by whoever stole the generator", said Robin  
"There's one more thing I didn't tell you. (Raven Blushing) Dove said I was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, and then... he kissed me, I know it wasn't real but It felt so good.  
"He kissed you", said Beast Boy looking upset.  
"I think Raven has a secret lover she has not known about", said Starfire smiling.  
"Don't start Starfire. I don"t care what happens, I want to save him because I want find out who he is and why he kissed me before the image faded away", Raven said.  
"Guys we're at the warehouse", said Cyborg as the T-car stopped and they all got out.

Ravens Point of View

"I feel his presence team, I feel like I'm being drawn to him", I said feeling Lust wanting to come out of me but I held her back. I hear a voice saying hurry make a ramp going under the street there's not much time left to save me the fate of the world depends on it.  
"Azarath metrion zinthos", I yell motioning the ground to implode in the middle of under the street. Crack snap Kaboom went the street as I formed it into a ramp and moved it into the hole.  
"Titans be ready for a fight" Robin said.  
Someone with an orange hooded cape was slowly limping towards us.

Doves point of view

They came they listened to her I'm starving, thirsty, bruised, and bleeding I thought this while limping up towards them, they look like they're expecting a fight better say something to calm them.  
"Titans, I said, plea please don't attack, I need me... medical att... attention, do you h... have a base of oper... operations I could go to?" I asked falling to my knees breathing heavily.  
"One question, why and how did you get put in there?" asked Robin and cyborg nodding in agreement his sonic cannon pointed at me still.  
Breathing in deeply I said, " I was put there against my will by the orders of an evil man named the Dark Master Everon. His second in command Baramont fought me when he found me, tranquillized me, threw me into that prison and had me fed and beaten untill I bled once a day for 6 months up to yesterday and There's a letter in there from Everon stating that that place will be my final resting place Then I felt a presence far away but in the city. I started to fall asleep, that's when I met the famous Raven of my homes legend. She freed me from my prison and saved me and the world. Raven and other members of this team I know I have to give explain why I kissed Raven In that dream-vision, I will do that but first I would like my bag from my prison and somewhere to rest and heal", I said struggling to not blackout.  
"Cyborg get the T-car ready to go, Beast Boy help me get Dove to the car, Starfire grab his bag from his prison, and Raven talk to Dove to try to keep him from blacking out", Robin said.  
"Thank you Robin you are true leader", I said as I was led carefully led to the car. We all got into the T-car. Raven kept me awake for 3/4 of the trip but I lost consciousness and blacked out.


	4. A Legend Told

Doves point of view

I didn't know how long I was out for. I woke up with all the Titans sitting around me, Beast Boy looked upset, Raven looked concerned and relived, Robin and Cyborg looked at me with questioning looks, and Starfire looked at me with a look concern and a smile.  
"How long was I out for?" I asked struggling to sit up the bed.  
"You were unconscious for an hour", Cyborg said.  
"I was. Well I might well tell you why I kissed raven in that Netherrelm vision. I was in a state of fear, I thought that I was going to die. I thought I was never going to find the perfect girl for me. Then one of my emotionclones took over my body. It was Lust who came out of me and walked over to her, said you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen which is very true, and finally kissed her", I said.  
"Wait did you say emotionclones", said Raven.  
"That's right, it comes from the demon part of my bloodline. Maybe I could take you into my mirror that connects to my mind Raven", I said.  
"You have a mirror that connects to your mind, prove it", said Raven with a nonbelieving look on her face.  
"Could someone hand me my bag please. I need you to see something anyway", I said.  
Starfire handed the bag to me and I said thanks. Unzipping a large rectangular pouch I took out a large mirror, white with angel's wings, I faced it mirror side down.  
"This Is the mirror that connects me to my mind and a legend on a wall you need to hear. I will ask you all to stand behind me and I will transport all of us into my mind's world, I give the son of an angels promise that no harm will come to any of you", I said.  
"O.K. Titans gather around behind him. I warn you if any thing goes wrong I will take you down without a second thought", Robin stated.  
"Nothing of the sort will happen I assure you. Every one ready to go? Alright here we go", I said. The room melted away and a new surrounding area took it's place.  
"Oh-My it's beautiful ", said Starfire  
"Whoa, awesome place", Beast Boy said amazed.  
"Nice real nice", Cyborg said awestruck.  
They were seeing the way my home used to be before it was destroyed. There were tall trees, a lake with fish, and small to medium sized animals running around everywhere.  
"Show us the wall so we can read it", stated Robin.  
"I'm afraid only Dove can read it", said a yellow hooded figure with glasses as Robin got into a fighting stance.  
"Calm down Robin. Everyone this is my emotionclone, Intelligence", I said.  
"There's the beauty of my eye", said a purple hooded figure winking at my eyes I said.  
"This is another clone called Lust". Lust bows to the Titans and joins wisdom.  
"Ah new friends at last", says a pink hooded figure running to each of the Titans and hugging each of them.  
"Burrrrrrrrp, Hi", says a blue hooded figure burping next to Robin. Robin looking disgusted after the event.  
" The pink one is happiness and the blue one is rudeness", I said motioning for them to join the others.  
"Hello", says a white hooded figure calmly.  
"Fellow hero's I am pleased to meet you", says a dark green hooded figure.  
"The one in the white is Balanced and the one in the dark green is bravery.  
"Intelligence. Do you know where the last one is? I said to my smartest clone.  
"I", Intelligence was cut off by a loud yell of anger and rage. As I flew into the air as fast as I could and I tackled a red hooded four red eyed figure before he could pummel Robin.  
" YOU COULD HAVE GOT US OUT OF THERE SOONER YOU KNOW!" Rage yelled struggling as I restrained him.  
"Titans this is Rage, now Rage I need you to calm down, they got us out didn't they, so I want you to show some respect for the people of our old homes legend o.k.", I said to Rage.  
"Fine", Rage said as I stopped restraining him as he walked to join the other clones.  
"Now that I have introduced you to the other parts of my personality I can show the wall that was destroyed months ago", I said motioning them to follow me and my clones. We walked through an an arch to where an arch was I led them to the start of the walls legend.  
"Please have a seat", I said waving my hand making seats appear for the Titans and clones.  
"The legend begins in a large city of which 5 Teens made there home the leader, a human teen hero good with a staff and fighting skills, a green skinned teen able to transform into any animal he wishes, a teen intelligent in mind who is part machine part human, a teen not of this world who has flowing red hair and can shoot green energy blasts from her hands and eyes, another teen who remembers nothing of her past and will be able to control her power fully will come back to one of the titans who loves her most, the final teen dark in her origins and the only hope for a teen imprisoned her name, Raven. Raven the balance for all of the orange hooded teen hero's goodness will make a choice that could change the fate of the world", I said as I finished telling the legend to the Titans.  
"Let's go back to the tower to discuss what I told you" I said as we reappearing in the tower.


	5. Strengthening Three Heroes

"That legend, It sounds like it involves us, the Teen Titans, but the other teen the one that will come back to the one who loves her most. I don't know who that could be", said Robin.  
"Terra", whispers Beast Boy looking shocked and happy.  
"I don't... something within 700 yards and has great power is drawing me to them, it seems that I feel they need my help" Dove said as he walked over to a window and opened it.  
"Follow me Titans and Starfire please carry Robin", Dove said.  
"I feel something too it's powerful and strong", said Raven  
"Titans let's follow Dove, I want to see who it is", said Robin.  
Robin's Point of View  
We flew as fast as we could to the source of the energy Dove was following. As we got closer the figure looked female with long blond hair and blue eyes. When we got there we dropped slowly in front of the girl. It was Terra.  
"I was drawn to this place for no reason it's as if I were here before", Terra said moving some hair behind her ear.  
"I feel there is an emptiness inside your memories and heart and you despair over it", said Raven.  
"Yes, how did you know", Terra asked curiously.  
"I can feel negative emotions of the people around me", Raven replied.  
"I can help you with your memory problem and another problem which you will remember once I return your memories", Dove said.  
"If you can help me, do what you need to do, to help me remember", said Terra.  
"Take my left hand and hold it I will take your right hand and do the same",said Dove. "Ameron Exon Belfast", chanted Dove. They started to glow a golden yellow color which grew brighter and brighter until you couldn't look at it any more, then it faded away.  
Terra's point of View  
Looking at Beast Boy Smiling "I remember now I sacrificed myself to save the Titans who were my friends even though I was Slade's apprentice", Terra said.  
"Now for the part about your powers, I want to see if those were returned when I returned your memory. I will use my powers to take a medium sized portion of dirt and throw it at you from a distance, and I want you Terra to stop it from hitting you. Raven if you feel that it is going to hit her stop it from hitting her", Dove said  
"Are you ready Terra?" Dove asked.  
"Ready", Terra replied.  
Dove flew to about 500ft away and stopped he raised hands and chanted "Ameron Exon Belfast" and a white colored mystical energy surrounded the dirt and it floated into the sky.  
"Here it comes", Dove said motioning his hands forward to let it fly towards me. It was 400ft then 300ft away. I balanced my weight by placing one foot behind and one foot in front with my hands spread apart and fingers open towards the flying piece of dirt. 200ft, 100ft, 75ft, 50ft, 25ft, and finally 10ft. I smiled as my hands glowed yellow and my eyes did the same. The medium sized piece of dirt stopped right in front of me and I placed it back where Dove got it from.  
Beast Boys Point of View  
She's just the way I remember her when I lost her I thought to myself.  
"TERRA!" I shouted as I ran over and hugged her tightly and kissed her on lips slowly and for what seemed to be forever. Terra looking embarrassed smiled and hugged me some more.  
Starfire's Point of view  
"What a glorious reunion for two lovers who have been far apart in the heart for so long", I said with a big smile on my face while holding hands and kissing Robin quickly. When I looked at Dove and Raven who were standing next to each other I thought how different they are but then they looked at each other and they smiled at each other the way Robin and I do and at that beautiful moment I thought of all the things that are the same between them and I wondered what will happen between them If they started dating each other.  
Dove's Point of View  
"Well now this was fun. But I do have three questions for Robin", I said.  
"Yes", said Robin looking puzzled.  
"I think I can speak for Terra and myself as well, I would and I'm sure Terra would too, would like to join the Teen Titans team for as long as we can fighting for the greater good of this city, country ,and world", I said with a prideful smile.  
"I can fully agree with what Dove said, also I would like to have chance to right the wrong I have done to you my friends the Teen Titans", said Terra hopefully.  
"Even though I don't trust you fully Dove and Terra I'm sure we can get you both to enter our team", Robin said happily.  
"The second thing I need to ask of you is if it's okay with Raven since our powers are similar to use her training room to help me regain my strength, skills, and hand-to-hand combat abilities, and in addition after being around all of you and absorbing some of everyone's positive energy, yes you too Raven, and I quote, I need to learn what it really means to be a hero. I say this because I can learn much from you and you can learn things from me", I said excitedly.  
"Well hearing this and as to using Raven's training room I have no problem with If Raven doesn't" said Robin looking at Raven.  
"I don't have a problem with him using my training room with me", Raven said with an uncommon smile towards Dove.


	6. Doves Story

Terra's Point of View  
As we flew through the window I thought about the weird guy in the orange hooded cape, wondering what his name was so I mustered up enough courage to ask. Tapping him on the shoulder I said."Thanks for returning my powers and memories".  
"No thanks is necessary I do it for the greater goods benefit", he said.  
"I don't know what your name is", I said shyly.  
" My name is Dove hope and I'm willing to help anyone in need even if it means risking my own life to save others", Dove said bowing as he talked to me.  
Cyborgs POV  
Man that guy is so different I don't see what Raven sees in him, I thought to myself. Maybe he can help me with the sonic drive on the T-plane because he seems to be a very smart guy. I wonder what type of technology his home had before it was destroyed by Everon.  
Doves POV  
"I think 1 sausage and 1 pepperoni both with no mushrooms and some Root Beer to drink would be satisfying to us all", said Dove.  
"That would be fine Dove", replied Robin.  
"Guys I'll call Pizza Palace to get it ordered", said Cyborg Walking to the phone and placing the order to the Pizza Palace.  
"If you would all find some where comfortable to sit as I get ready to tell my story from past to present", said Dove.  
"It'll be here in 30 minutes", said Cyborg taking a seat on the couch.  
"I believe that my journey started about when my mom got me out of bed one night and told me to pack only what is necessary. At that time my hair was starting to turn blood red, my eyes were turning red colored, my skin turning grey, the purple diamond on my forehead didn't change because I had it since I was born, also I was 15 years old due to turn 16 in 6 months on the 27th of March. She looked frantic, scared, and worried about something but I didn't know what. At that point I had just started to learn how to use my powers and learn who my father was. So I did what she said, as quickly as I could I packed a weeks amount of clothes, a toothbrush with toothpaste, my mirror, and my tool belt full of hand to hand combat weapons and gadgets I made myself. I looked out the window and my mom had pulled out the car my father left her that she never drove out from the garage and it was a 2004 Camaro painted orange. I jumped out the open 2nd story window using my powers of levitation to slow my fall. I asked where we were going as I put my suitcase and bag in the trunk. She said to your father's home far away where no one can find us and you can practice fighting skills and practice using your power's my son. So my mom threw the car in reverse and we were on the road. Half a mile down the road I say our house explode and I was shocked that my home was gone. Damn, they're closer than I thought my mom said. The rest of the trip was quiet and the landscape became less and less familiar. I then fell asleep, and I awoke to my mom shaking me. She said we had made it honey, we made it. We were in a green forest and then she stopped the car in front of a big rock that had an angel on it. She grabbed my hand and put her hand on the rock and told me to do the same so I did. She said I want to enter on behalf on the son of the fallen angel Gabriel. The rock started to glow and the area disappeared. We appeared in an area full of people. They wore white hooded capes. They said welcome son of Gabriel and mother bowing. They then showed us our new house we will be living in and two men and a woman came up to me and one of the men said hello my name is Hector I will be teaching you how to use your powers and control them better as well as teach you to send messages to other people from a place called Netherrelm. Hector looked to be about 25 years of age, with slick black hair, and brown eyes. The woman said her name was Eve and I will teach you hand to hand combat and how to use melee weapons. Eve was about 21 years old with flowing blonde hair and graceful light green eyes. The final man said his name was George and would teach me how to make useful gadgets, become a master computer hacker, and teach me to be a master lock picker. George was older that the rest he was about40 years old, black hair, and had stormy blue eyes. I then thanked them for giving us a home and helping me work on my power and other said we must rest because tomorrow my training would begin. So the next day Eve led me to a room it was full of multicolor hooded capes. She told me to pick one. So I looked around and my eyes fell on the orange one. The orange one reminded me of my dad and how I never got to know him.. so I decided to make his memory live on with me. I pointed and said " There the orange one".  
Eve said, "You're the first person to have chosen that color". "Now we will go to the fighting arena so I can teach you how to fight", Eve said as I put on my hooded cape and I was surprised that it came with an utility belt.  
"Great I can't wait to start, oh one question what will we be focusing on for today's lesson?" I asked.  
"We will be working on defensive fighting today", Eve said. Three hours later it was time for lunch. I walked to my house and mother had cooked my favorite meal, macaroni and cheese with diced polish sausage. "Mom what's the occasion?" I asked her questioningly.  
"Well its your first day of training so I decided we should celebrate", she said as someone knocked at the door.  
"Who is it?" I asked. "It is Mark, Dove's new teacher that will help you to master your powers", he said.  
"Please come in sir", my mom said. "Would you like something to eat?" mom asked.  
"No, but thanks for offering though", he said walking inside. Mark was younger than the rest of my teachers he said he was 18 years of age with shaggy brown hair and had a strange eye color of purple.  
"I will be teaching him after lunch Mrs. Hope", Mark said.  
"That's great", my mom said then I trained hard putting 200% into everything I did for 6 months. My birthday came and then I was 16.  
"Civilian pizza boy approaching", said the security mainframe.  
"I'll get it guys", said Beast Boy quickly going to the elevator to get the pizza.  
8 minutes later.  
"Here's the pizza guys," said Beast Boy walking out of the elevator and setting the pizzas on the living room table.  
"Well is sure smells good," I say inhaling the delicious aroma of the pizza. "I'll continue my story while we eat if that's alright," I ask my friends/teammates politely.  
"Yes Dove, please go on I'm really enjoying listening to your story," said Starfire excitedly.  
So I continued revealing my past to my new friends.  
So I worked hard everyday learning everything I could from my teachers. Then one day while I was with George and he was teaching me how to build a malfunctioning infrared heat sensing goggles that wirelessly hooked up to a satellite signal-image wristwatch, which could sense heartbeats through any type of material in a 500-yard radius, a man walked into the room. He looked to be about 70 years old, had long white hair, with bold facial features, was very tall, and had brown eyes.  
"Excuse me George, I know you're teaching Dove but it's high time we show him the Wall of Prophesy", he said.  
"I do agree High Lord William", said George.  
"Do come with me Dove, I have something very important to show you today", said William.  
"One moment sir", I said walking toward the leader of the Angel refugee camp.  
"Follow me this way Dove" said William motioning for me to follow him.  
We walked out of the building towards a stone pillar archway. Then as we passed under it I saw a building not to far away from us. We went inside the stone building when we got there.  
"Please sit Dove", said William making a chair appear with a wave of his hand. So I sat down. He then walked over to a wall that had strange hieroglyphics on it. I asked while taking a seat, "What is this wall and what does this wall say?"  
"To answer your first question this is the Wall of Prophecy. It holds the key to the future of the planet you were born on. As to your next question place your hands on the glowing globe in front of you that I made appear", said William as he finished waving his hand that made the globe appear. I then placed my hands upon the globe, and when both hands met the globe I felt an extreme amount of energy flow through me for about 5 seconds, then the surge went away. Then with one look at the wall I knew what the hieroglyphics meant and right away it was committed into a vivid realm inside my mirror. Then William nodded his head and led me back to my house. I did ask him what was the name of the place I was living in called. He said it was called Ameron. I then knew what word to start the chant Hector gave me last time we met each other. The chant was "Ameron Exon Belfast", I knew I now had the power to unleash my stronger abilities. Then William said "You must rest because tonight will be a big night for all of us". I didn't know what he meant by that at the time. So I did what he said to do and I went to bed. Suddenly I heard numerous screams coming from outside. I checked the time I was only asleep for 5 hours and it was midnight. My mom burst through the door, looked me straight in the eyes and said "Run flee, but do not stay here my son". I quickly put on my orange hooded cloak and as I was doing that screams were getting closer and louder every minute that passed. I knew what I had to do, my instincts taking over, I turned to my mother and said "Good bye mother", my mother said "goodbye my wonderful son". I quickly levitated down to the ground. Fire was everywhere, people dying around me, all whom I cared about was dead. I ran quickly through the forest for many days. Then he caught up to me while I was sleeping. I woke up in the cave I was hiding in. A deep menacing voice said "We know you are in there Dove come out and fight me, this is Baramont Velonor, Dark Master Everon's second in command". I walked out into the middle of a ring of soldiers where Baramont was standing. "You will not get away with massacring all those people and my mother especially", I said angrily trying to keep my emotions in check. "Enough we will fight", Baramont shouted as he attacked. I jumped out of the way of his attack but his fist went into my ribs hard, then a searing pain shot through my body, then I knew my left side ribs were broken. I shouted "Ameron Exon Belfast" motioning my hands to lift all the rock around me then pushing my hands forward making the entire amount of rocks fly at him. He quickly evaded each rock coming closer to me with every movement he made. Then he grabbed something from his belt as he came closer to me . I tried to dodge his swing but I wasn't fast enough. His swing missed but I felt a stinging sensation in my leg. I looked down and saw a long tranquilizer dart where the stinging was. "Nighty night see you when you wake up weakling", he said evilly. Then I fell and blacked out quickly. I don't know how long I was out for but in what seemed to be a sewer tunnel modified into a cell I got up slowly and I went to the desk there was a letter from Everon it stated that the cell was made especially for a person of my abilities and it also stated that I die in this cell and no one would be able to find me ever. Then day after day I was beaten until I bled and was being malnourished for 6 months up until 2 days ago. Then I went to sleep my mind went into survival mode and sent an emergency netherrelm vision. I as it was somehow connected to Raven and my message was sent. I promptly woke up to the sound of the road falling into the cell and I limped up to see who had rescued me. And it was the Teen Titans. The rest is history, which you know from my short time being with you wonderful people", I said finishing my story.  
"What a wonderful story Dove," said Starfire happily.  
"From what you told us it would fit with the theft of the generator", stated Robin.  
"I do have a question though where can I sleep tonight? May there be a room that I could use to serve as a work place and an area to sleep", I asked Robin.  
"I do think there's a room we don't use where everyone's sleeping quarters are", said Robin.  
"If you could lead me to the infirmary to get my clothing and then show me to the room I will be living in please", I asked Robin.  
"Sure follow me this way", Robin said motioning me to follow him to the elevator. We then went up to the floor where the living quarters are. I followed him out of the elevator to the end of the hall. Robin typed a code into the identification console and the door slid open. Then we stepped into the room and I set my stuff on the bed. The room was spacious had a bathroom and a shower on the left. The walls were white there was two desks with many drawers, one with a computer and one with nothing on it. There were a good number of shelved on the wall to the left. The bed was on the right and had a nightstand next to it. One desk was next to the bathroom door. The other one was next to the bed and that one had the computer on it. There was a set of 10 shelves above the desk to the left. The last 10 shelves were above the desk with the computer.  
"The room could use a TV, 2 four person couch, two chairs, tools, building supplies, a paint job for sure, and also a few personal touches of my own to do the job", I said to Robin.  
"I could help you with that project. Oh, also I can set the identification console to accept your hand print so it will let you into your room", replied Robin.  
"Can we do that now?" I asked.  
"Sure", said Robin. "Just come over to the console". So I walked over to the console and Robin set up the ID Scanner typing a few codes.  
"Okay put your hand on the console", said Robin. So I did.  
"ID saved", stated the security mainframe. "Welcome Dove".  
"Thanks," I said  
"See you in the morning Dove, night", said Robin. I then went to bed and went into a deep sleep.


	7. Tracking a Madman

Doves POV

I open my eyes and I look at my clock it is about 9:30 am. Someone knocked on the door.  
" Dove are you up yet dude?" asked Beast Boy.  
Yawning I said, "Yeah Beast Boy I'm up. Let the others know I'll be down after I take a shower", I told Beast Boy.  
"Okay I'll let em know" , Beast Boy said.  
I got up and checked my bag and I saw an extra rectangular piece of material on the bottom of it. So I ripped it off and a piece of folded up paper fell out. I then unfolded it and it looked to be the blueprint to the sonic drive I wanted to build when I was at Ameron. Knowing that two minds are better than one, I decided that I would give the blueprint to Cyborg. I took a shower and then headed down to breakfast to talk with my friends about today's plans. I stepped out of the elevator to see everyone sitting at the table eating cereal.  
"Good morning everyone', I said happily.  
"Morning", they said closely at the exact same time. I sat down next to Cyborg and I pulled out the blueprint to show him what I found.  
" Do you have a large flying machine in which I could attach this when it's finished?" I asked Cyborg.  
" Yes, but for what it's worth do you think it would work?" he asked me.  
"I'm Positive it will with your help. I'm going to give you this and we'll work on it together", I said to him.  
"Wow, thanks", he said.  
"Any time", I said grabbing a spoon, Fruity Pebbles, a glass, and a spoon. I then ate my first hearty breakfast in a long time.

After Breakfast

We all just sat down in the living room when Robin said," So who will you start working with today Dove?"  
"Well the only person at this time I feel most comfortable working with is Raven. Because from the time I sent that netherrelm message, she's been there for me. Right now I want to get to know everyone better before I do anything else", I said.  
"Incoming message from unknown source", said the computer as a message popped up on the screen. It read  
To: Teen Titans  
From: The Watchmen  
Titans some information I'm sure you would like to know where the generator was moved to. What I will tell you is in 3 hours the generator will be moved outside the city to a distant location in a stolen semi. Attached to this message are the coordinates to the abandoned warehouse district about 6 miles from where you are. I'll be watching your every move and when you need me most I'll be there.  
Signed,  
The Watchmen.  
"I if what this person says is true then we should scout the area first to see what's at the site," I said.  
"I agree. Who wants to volunteer to scout the area?" Robin asked.  
"I think that Cyborg would be the best for the job", I said.  
"Okay I'll do it", said Cyborg.  
"Computer search the police database for any thing related to a stolen Semi-truck in the past month", said Robin.  
"One match found", the computer told us.  
"Okay team let's prepare to stop the shipment of the generator", Robin said.  
"I have thought about being trained by all of you all at the same time and it probably would help me learn better because we're out on the field doing what we do best", I said to my friends  
"If that's what you want to do then that's fine", Robin said.  
"Relay coordinated to the T- Plane", Robin said. We then went to the elevator and went down to there the T-Plane was parked. When I saw it I knew that the aircraft would be perfect for the sonic drive Cyborg will help me build. The ramp dropped down from the side of the plane and we went into the plane.  
Cyborg before we leave could you show me where the thrusters for the plane are I need to examine it to see if the sonic drive booster will be compatible with the thrusters on the main booster drive", asked Cyborg.  
"Sure follow me", Cyborg said. I followed him to the thruster main access hatch and opened it. After a 4-minute check on the thruster I knew that it would fit the specifications of the sonic drive booster. So I got out of the maintenance area and walked toward Cyborg while he was doing the preflight check on the plane.  
"Cyborg the thrusters fit perfectly with the specifications of the sonic drives requirements", I told him.  
"Thar's good news I enjoy hearing", he said to me. " Everyone buckle up the planes ready to go", Cyborg told the team. We all went to out seats strapped ourselves in and took off.  
"We'll be there in 20 minutes", Cyborg said.  
"I think we should land in a hidden area not to far from the site of the semi trucks location so we don't alert Everon's men to our presence", I said to Robin.  
"I agree. Cyborg find a location hidden from sight of Everon's men", Robin said.  
" I'll scan the area for the best area fitted to our needs", Said Cyborg.  
"There are 2 different areas that we could use. The first place to hide is an abandoned warehouse building about ½ a mile away from the site of the semi. The next is an empty abandoned factory about ¼ of a mile away the roof is caved in and is wide enough to fit the T-plane inside", Cyborg, said to Robin.  
"Then we will use the factory as our point of recon" Robin replied. We reached the factory and parked the plane inside. We set up some equipment that would help us to see if anyone is at the abandoned warehouse. I then walked over to Robin and pulled out a useful small-unmanned flying drone and remote control that had a video camera screen in the middle of the controller and other system readouts on the planes internal and external workings.  
"Hey Robin", I said.  
"Yes", Robin said.  
"I think that this plane will help us to see if the message is true", I said.  
" What is is?" he asked.  
"It's a small-unmanned remote control flying recon plane. It a custom recon droid based on the military's current version", I told him.  
"Okay so what so you have in mine", he asked me.  
"Well I could fly it over the warehouse and record anything that is in the area, it would pick up anything that has heat", I told him.  
"Let's try it", Robin said.  
"Great. How long is the roof top of the factory on the lest side of the caved in roof?" I asked Cyborg. "It's about 200 yards", he told me.  
"Perfect, I only need about 50 yards for the Recon plane to take off.", I said to Robin. I set up the plane and I did the preflight checks for take off. The conditions were perfect to use the U.R.C.F.R.P. for our Recon mission.  
"Clear the area, the U.R.C.F.R.P. is ready for takeoff", I told the team. The takeoff went perfectly. The remote control was working great. The video was clear all of the systems in and outside of the plane were working with all systems reading normal. The camera started to pick up heat signatures inside the warehouse on the first pass over the warehouse do I made another pass with the plane to be sure that the plane picked up human heat signature. The result was the same and the plane counted about 75 people inside the warehouse. I landed the plane on the roof and transferred the information onto the laptop set up on the roof of the building.  
"Robin here's the video I collected on the two passes I made over the warehouse", I told him.  
"Looks like the message was right about the shipment", Robin told us.  
"In my opinion we should split up into two groups and try to stop the shipment", I suggested to Robin.  
" I agree with Dove's Idea. Dove, Raven, Beast Boy, and Terra will be on one team. Starfire, Cyborg, and I will be the other team", Robin said to us.  
" My team will enter through the roof of the warehouse and Robin's team should enter through aback entrance. Would that work for you Robin? I asked him.  
"Yes that would work fine", Robin said. "Titans move out ", he told us. We went silently over to the warehouse and moved into our positions waiting for the command to attack the enemy. I saw a large container that was just put into the semi- truck. Then Robin gave the order to attack them. I flew down to the enemies who were surprised to see us coming at them. A few of them snapped out of their surprise and sounded an alarm. The battle had begun. The soldiers were dressed in silver uniforms. Three rushed me and I dodged their blows with ease and at the same time my punches were connecting with their ribs and face. The three that attacked me went down in an instant. I saw Raven fly down about 3 yards away from me with Beast Boy and Terra following her down. The enimies rushed them. A total of 25 of them went on the offensive. More attacked me. Once again I dodged and defeated 5 more. Raven, Beast Boy, and Terra were doing well with their attackers. I saw a group of 7 enemies coming up silently behind them working ever closer to my friends. I reacted with lightning fast speed. I yelled, "Hey watch your backside", as I ran over to them. I jumped kicking the one closest to me in the chest making the soldier fly and knock over his comrades down. Terra said, "Thanks we owe you one" after I took out the 7 coming up behind them and I said, "Any time" back to her. I then put my back towards my friends to help cover their backside. ( was wondering how Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire were doing and where they were. Then I saw some of the soldiers rush to the Semi and climb in. I knew that if we lost the Semi we wouldn't be able to find Everon and stop whatever he is planning.  
I took out a tracker bug and threw it with as much accuracy and power towards the Semi's right fender and it stuck hardly noticeable on the fender, as it blended right into the fender.  
Raven's POV  
We attacked when the order was given. I flew down to the middle with Terra and Beast Boy about 3 yards away from where Dove landed. It looked as if they were surprised to see us. A few ran to the wall on the right and sounded an alarm. Then swarms of the enemy came into the warehouse and attacked us. We fought off the ones attacking us easily. I heard Dove yell "Hey watch your backside". I couldn't though because too many were attacking us in the front. Then I heard a groan and a thud and a few seconds later Terra said, "Thanks we owe you one". I heard Dove say "Any time" in response to her. I figured Dove took out the ones coming up from behind us.  
Robin's POV  
When I gave the order to attack and I busted down the door and we started the assault on the enemies. No one was near us and then an alarm sounded. Then a good amount came out of different areas of the building into the main area of the building. Starfire was on my left and Cyborg on my right. About 20 ran at us and attacked us. Starfire let loose with her starbolts, Cyborg let out a blast with his cannon, and I threw 4 of my exploding disks. Starfire took out 5, Cyborg blasted about 6 out of commission, and my exploding disks took out 8. I saw some of them rush to the Semi and get in. I had to stop them or at least get a tracer on them but I was too busy taking out the silver uniformed soldiers.  
Terra's POV  
I landed with Beast Boy and Raven next to me. I looked around and then an alarm sounded. Then silver uniformed soldiers attacked us. They rushed us and attacked us with speed and power. I defeated the ones attacking me. I the heard Dove say. "Hey watch your backside". I was too focused on the people attacking me in the front. I heard a groan and then a thus. I turned around and saw Dove guarding our backside. I figured that he took out the ones coming up behind us. I said, "Thanks we owe you one". Dove said "Any time".  
Starfire's POV  
Robin gave the order to attack and he made the door fly off the hinges. We rushed into the warehouse and started to attack. None of the enemies were near us when the alarm sounded. Then large amounts of silver uniformed soldiers poured out into the room from different areas of the building. A whole mass of soldiers ran at us. I started to throw starbolts at them, Robin threw his exploding disks, and Cyborg used his sonic cannon when they attacked. I defeated a few of them, Robin took out a mess load of them, and Cyborg made about the same amount fall unconscious.  
Beast Boy's POV  
The order was given and I turned into a small bird and landed back into my normal form with Terra on my right and Raven next to her. An Alarm sounded and then they attacked. I turned into a giant gorilla and started to pound the heck out of anything in front of me. I noticed that they were silver uniformed and were very fast and powerful. While I was defeating everything I heard Dove say "Hey watch your backside". As I was busy with what was happening in front of me I couldn't focus on what was behind me and I hoped Dove would help with the issue. I then heard multiple thuds, groans, and screams. At this point Terra said "Thanks we owe you one",  
Dove then said "Any time". I then put all my concentration on defeating the enemies.  
Cyborg's POV  
Robin gave the order and then took the door off its hinges with a well-placed kick. When we got into the warehouse not one person was around us, then an alarm went off and load of silver uniformed soldiers started to attack us. I used my sonic cannon, Starfire used her starbolts, and Robin used his exploding disks. The first wave went down instantly. I readied myself for the next wave of enemies to attack. I noticed Robin repeatedly glance over towards the semi and I saw two soldiers jump into the semi.  
Doves POV  
After a while they started to retreat and the semi started up and sped out of the warehouse. After the last of the soldiers ran away we met in the middle of the warehouse, and then Robin said, "We lost the semi. There were too many soldiers to deal with and I wasn't able to put a tracer on it. We'll.…". I stopped him from talking further with a few waves of my hand.  
"Is there something you would like to say Dove?" Robin asked me.  
"No, but I do have something to show everyone", I said pulling out my modified GPS tracer tracker. I turned it on and a blue triangle showed up on the screen heading east on highway 128 towards the state line into Pennsylvania leaving New York. As I showed them Robin said to me "Now you have helped us keep the search for Everon alive and restore an old friend to us. Now I. being the leader think it's high time for you to actually be a full member of the Teen Titans. I brought this with me just in case you would do something great, and you have". He then reached into one of his pouches on his utility belt and pulled out an official Titan communicator.  
"Thanks and I'm proud to be a member of this team and will do my best to help you in every mission, every journey, and every adventure we go on. I will help to continue this team's legacy towards greatness. Also I think when we get back to the Tower and I'll make us a good dinner and then maybe you could help me to decorate my room a little", I said to Robin as we headed back to the tower.  
Inside the warehouse in a hidden area….  
"Sir this is Baramont, do you read me?"  
"Yes", a voice, said speaking through Baramont's Bluetooth headset.  
They took the bait from the message we sent them and Dove placed a tracker on the target semi".  
"Good".  
" In my opinion they'll take a few days to recuperate then follow the semi into the ambush site".  
" I would have asked for your Baramont if I wanted it now wouldn't I".  
"Yes sir, I apologize for my ignorance",  
"You'd better be. I'll forgive you this time, but you should be a less mouthy to me because next time I might be less forgiving than I am this time. Return to base Baramont. I expect a full debriefing when you get back. Everon out.".  
On the roof of the factory …  
"I knew that he would have been there", Dove said.  
"You surprised me yet again Dove. Now let's plan on how to take them out and get some information out of some of the soldiers when we go to where they took the semi after about 10 days", Robin said. As we all got into the T-plane and headed back to the Tower.


	8. Doves Date

I opened my eyes and I still smelled the lasagna and garlic bread I made yesterday for the team after our mission at the abandoned warehouse. I got up and undressed and took a hot shower. Then, after my shower, I wrapped a towel around my waist and opened the bathroom door and noticed a box on my workbench with a note on it. I sat down on the chair and read the note.

Hi, I sneaked this box in here while you were sleeping. I really like you. When I'm around you, I feel that we were meant for each other. I've never felt this way before about anyone. So I would like to go out and get to know you better, I got together these clothes and shoes we had in the basement of the tower. I hope they fit you. I found clothes and shoes for me to wear as well, and there's eye color changing contacts in the box under the clothes. Your contact's color will be blue and my contacts will be green. Meet me on the roof after you tell everyone you'll go sightseeing with me around the city. Change your clothes and put the contacts on after you tell them and don't forget to grab some money and your Titan communicator as well.

Signed,  
Raven

After reading the note, I smiled, remembering the time that I held her hand after returning the memories and powers to Terra. I threw one of my outfits and went down to the 3rd floor where the kitchen, dining, and living room is. When I got there, the first two people I saw were Robin and Starfire holding hands while sitting on the couch.

"Hey Robin, I have a question," I said.  
"What's on your mind, Dove?" he responded.  
"Um... well... I... (cough) want to...," I stuttered.  
"It seems to me that you're having troubles getting what you want to ask of him out of your mouth, Dove," Starfire said while smiling at me.  
"One second." I said, taking a deep breath and collecting my thoughts. "I would like to go sightseeing with Raven for a while until you need us," I said quickly.  
"You sure can Dove, you've earned it!" he replied with a smirk.  
"Oh how wonderful that Raven had found her one and only Mr. Right!" Starfire said to me, making my face turn bright red.  
"Thank you Robin," I said hurrying to the elevator back up to my room while Starfire said,  
"Have a nice time with her Dove!"  
I got to my room and grabbed my duffel bag, took off my hooded cloak, and put on the clothes, shoes, and put the contacts in my eyes. Then, when I was about to put my duffel bag back into the closet I on a strange lump. I searched the bag for the cause of the lump but I couldn't find it. Then when I put my hand and followed the seam with my fingers and then I heard a click and then a pop and a rectangle pouch opened up, I put my hand inside and I pulled out a pair of glasses and a small note attacked to it. It read

_To my only child I will never get to know or be with during this life, my son, these are my glasses. They are not real but they, as they would say on the commercial, they were an extension of my personality and now when you find these, they will be an extension of yours. The frame can change into the color you have the most connection to. Maybe one day the will be able to help you find the perfect companion in the world. Please son, be loyal to your friends. Some people think being loyal is a flaw, but in this world it can be your greatest ally.

Love,  
Your Father_

After reading that, I examined the glasses. The lend frame was shaped in an elongated oval. I put them on and the frame turned from blue to purple. I then looked in a mirror and I saw myself the way I always wanted to be seen. A young, intelligent, sensitive, and compassionate person, just like my mother told me my father was. I grabbed fifty bucks, my Titan communicator, and my watch before I left my room. As I made my way to the roof, I made a note of what I had on. I was wearing a blue t-shirt that had an orange dragon on it, blue athletic shorts, and some blue Convirs. When I made it to the roof, she was there, waiting on me. She was wearing a purple t-shirt, ripped jeans, and purple shoes. With my eyes wide and a smile on my face I said to her, "You look absolutely stunning."  
"I could say the same to you. I noticed you are wearing glasses. Where did you get them?" she said to me.  
"Oh, these? They're not real. They were my dad's. They helped him meet my mom before he died. Would you want me to take them off?" I responded.  
"Oh no, please leave them on. They look good on you. So are you ready to go?" she asked.  
"Yes, as ready as ever," I said as we grasped hands and jumped off the roof. We landed on the ground as soft as a feather.  
"So what do you want to do first?" she asked.  
"You lead and I'll follow," I said. We went to the beginning of where the town starts at least a fourth of a mile away from the tower. I saw a small diner down a couple of blocks down the street.  
"Hey what about diner down the block?" I asked her.  
"Why not. Let's try it," Raven replied. We headed down the block towards diner. As we got closer, I saw the name of the diner. It was called _Cuppa' Jo Diner._ We walked into the diner and took a seat across from each other. A few minutes later, a waitress walked up to our table and handed us a menu.  
"What would you like to drink?" She asked. After looking over the beverage portion of the menu, I said to her,  
"A Mountain Dew would be fine," I said to her.  
"I'll have one as well," Raven told the waitress.  
As I looked over the desert menu, I noticed the deep contrast in Raven's eye color with her hair. I thought that we don't need contacts. I then proceeded to take them out to show my true eye color, which was red.  
"Dove, what are you doing?" Raven asked me.  
"Raven, we shouldn't have to hide who we are just because we're heroes. Let's be proud to show who we are and if someone recognizes us then let it be. Your beautiful eyes shouldn't be hidden behind a false color anyway," I said.  
"You're right and I can't deny that these contacts are uncomfortable," she said as she took them out. The waitress came back with our drinks and asked us what we wanted to eat.  
"No thank you, we wouldn't like anything to eat. Could I have the check please?" I asked the waitress.  
"Sure, I'll get it for you right away," she said.  
"Hey, do you know a good place to get ice cream in the city?" I asked Raven.  
"Yeah it's on 13th and Main Street. Only a few blocks from here," she said to me. The check, when it came, was only a total of $5. I left $1.50 in tip on the table and went to pay the cashier. After that, we left. As we walked towards the ice cream shop, we talked about ourselves so we could get to know each other better.  
"Who was your father, Raven?" I asked.  
"He was a demon called Trigon," she told me.  
"Ok, in my family's history, a long time ago, one of my ancestors had a child with a demon, then many years down the line, my mother had a child with an angel before he died. Well, at least we know that demons run in our families, right?" I replied.  
"That's true," she laughs.  
"So what do you enjoy doing in your free time, Dove?" Raven asked as we walked towards 10th and Main Street.  
"Well, I like to build things, really anything. I can upgrade phones, computers, and videogame consoles. I do my best inventing with vehicles and gadgets," I said to her.  
"That's cool," she replied.  
"Is this the place?" I asked her.  
"Yes," she answered. We walked up to the place and we went inside. When we entered, we got looks from the people there and even took out their phones and took our picture, but all I did was smile. On the other hand, Raven looked embarrassed at the time so I asked everyone in the politest tone I could use, I said, "Excuse me, but everyone could you not take pictures? We just want to buy a shake to share. If we were normal people, would you stop, stare, and take pictures of us? I don't think you would, so please let us have our… date today please. Thank you."  
One person raised their hand. It was a teenage girl with a group of girls sitting and looking at me.  
"Yes, what is your question?" I asked.  
"Uh… who are you?" she asked.  
"Would you mind if I told them, Raven?" I asked.  
"No, go ahead. You need to announce your presence on the team along with the announcement of the other member that has returned to the Titans," Raven said happily.  
"Ok then, I will begin. I am Dove, son of an angel and great grandson of a demon. You will see me wearing a hooded cape like Raven's, except for the color, which will be orange. I am a super-genius who can build almost anything. I am a weapons expert who will be most always seen with a bolo staff on my utility belt. I have similar powers to an equivalence of Raven and of the old Titan returning. Her name is Terra…" I said, cut off from finishing my sentence.  
"You mean to tell us that that girl, the one that destroyed the city, is back and is on the team again?!" The man shouted with people nodding in agreement.  
"Don't worry, she couldn't remember what happened after that, and she came to the shore knowing something wasn't right. I restored her memory, powers, and I also gave her complete control over her powers using one of my abilities. Does this explanation help you to understand why she is back on the team?" I said.  
"Yes. It does, thank you," the man said. They all went back to their business.  
"What would you like Raven?" I asked.  
"A chocolate shake please," she answered.  
"One chocolate shake to go please," I told the man at the register.  
"Will that be all?" he asked.  
"Yes," I said."  
"That will be a total of $3.15," he said. I handed over the money to him. It took only two minutes for them to get us our order. We then walked out and headed back to the tower while sharing our shake. We started to talk about ourselves again.  
"So both our lives have death intertwined in it, right?" Raven asked.  
"It does seem to be that way, doesn't it?" I answered.  
"You want to know what keeps me going through each day?" I asked.  
"What?" she replied.  
"I go through each day, remembering that fighting evil makes the world safer for the people that aren't like us, and my most recent motivation is… you," I said.  
"Really?" she asked.  
"Yes. When I was with my mother, she told me that if I have something I hold close to my heart, I should fight for it, no matter what," I said to her with a grin. We were at the beach front about a forth of a mile away from Titan Tower. We then held hands and flew towards the roof. When we got there, I looked into her eyes and said, "You are the first person I can relate to in this world. I love you and I want to be with you forever, if I can," I said lovingly. Our heads inched closer, then our heads tilted, and then we kissed and hugged each other for the longest time.  
"Did you have a good time today?" I asked her.  
"Yes, I enjoyed it a lot. We should do it again sometime," she answered. We walked into the tower and ate dinner with the Titans, and then went to bed.


	9. Imperial Park Trap

Dove's POV

Another great day has passed, night came and went, and now god has given me a new day to live through with my friends, I thought as I woke up in the morning. Yawn. I blink and my vision improves, as I get more awake and alert. I look at my clock, and the time is 7:52 AM. I go and take a hot shower and put on my heroes outfit. I headed to the main dining area to eat breakfast. Being the First one up at the time I went to the Main computer to see if I could hone in on the frequency of my tracking device. I was working for a while when I could hear the rest of the Titans begin to arrive in the dining room to eat. As they continued to go through their morning routine I began to get a more exact location on the tracers location.  
"Good morning Dove, what are you doing?" Robin asked.  
"Good morning, I am trying to get a location on where the tracer is currently sitting", I responded not looking away from the screen. "Yes, I got it. It's somewhere in the Appalachian mountain area".  
"Great, now we have some idea as where to start looking for the generator, and where Dark Master Everon is", Robin said.  
"Yes, most likely", I answered.  
"Hacked transmission incoming from unknown point of origin," the main computer informed us.  
"Well hello Dove and friends I have a message for you, you may call it a threat, but I am in your city. You all will show yourselves in 1 hour, at Jump cities Imperial Park. If you don't every minute your late someone dies. See you there, oh and by the way nobody in the park has realized that they are trapped in the park. All those children, it would be a shame to have one of them die because you didn't show on time. the clock is ticking," said Baramont as the screen went blank.  
"Transmission lost," the computer relayed.  
"WE NEED TO HEAD TO IMPERIAL PARK IMMEDIATELY" I shouted.  
"Titans to the T-Car," Robin said quickly. We raced to Imperial Park knowing we had no time to lose to get there. We got out of the T-Car and headed in to the park. We were only 10 yards in the park when we were surrounded by a group of people who had some kind of gun pointed at us.  
"This way, Baramont will be pleased you got here so quickly," said one of them who I figured was a higher rank than the rest of those who were leading us to Baramont.  
"Well I thought you would convince them to get here in a hurry, but this fast you must have gained a lot of trust with them in your short time with them Dove," Baramont said in tat deep menacing voice I hated for many reasons.  
"We got here now what is it you want?" I asked Baramont dryly.  
"Well what's wrong with you, oh wait I know, I destroyed everything you ever cared for in your life. Everything is gone from your life," Baramont replied harshly.  
"You don't need to tell me what I already know. I'm in front of one of the two people for the destruction of what I cared for, and for what it's worth I will make you pay for every drop of blood you spilled onto the ground all of it every last drop. The people I cared about will be avenged for their deaths," I said not noticing I had grabbed him and pulled him close to my face so he could hear every word I said.  
"If you don't want people to die or get hurt I'd suggest releasing your grip on me," he said smirking. I let him go suddenly and he fell to the ground because I had lifted him 6 inches off the ground my and I had almost let my emotion clone rage to the surface, and that would have condemned many people and children to death but it seemed that when I'm around Raven I have more control over my self than usual. I also noticed that Raven had her hand on m y left shoulder, and she was saying, " It's not worth it, he will get what's coming to him soon and all the people you cared about will be avenged," I heard her say repeatedly. I thanked her for her rare kind words and I turned and faced Baramont once more.  
"Oh I see the relationship you have with that one and I already know how it will end. I will be sure to kill her first," Baramont said.  
My rage rose to almost braking point, and I locked a rage filled look into his eyes and said, " If you even lay a hand on her it will be the last thing you will ever do, and if you hurt her in any way, shape ,or form it will be returned ten... no not that wont cut it... it will be returned one hundred times greater than the pain you have caused her. I vow that I will be your undoing because this began with blood and with your blood it will end the same way," I said to him once again not noticing I had lifted him off the ground again and my fist ready to strike, all the rage, anger, and hate for this man filled my body.  
"Yes, let your emotions get the better of you do something you'll have to live with for the rest of your pathetic life. Let it consume you, let it devour you," Baramont mocked. But before I could bring my fist forward to strike him, Raven once again placed her hand on my shoulder. She said to me, "There are too many people at risk of getting hurt in this park. Think before you do something you'll regret later, trust me I can sense your emotions toward him and you'll have to live with your actions for the rest of your life." I put him down back on the ground slowly for my anger, rage, and hatred slowly went away out of my mind. As he was back on the ground I looked at him and said, " You think that I would sink to your level, you hoped that I would let the darkness consume me. I have six people I care about with me they are the only thing that I have left, they are my family. Raven, the person I am the closest to, whom love with all my heart will never see the day that this angel will turn to darkness. That day will never come in this world or the next."  
Baramont smiled, raised his hand, and said, "kill them". All of the people that looked to be civilians in the park disappeared for they were holograms. The message was a trap to get us there and to try to get me to turn towards a path of darkness, and now the park became a battleground for survival.  
"EVERYONE FIND SOME COVER!" I yelled over the noise.  
"DOVE!" I heard someone yell. I looked over and Raven had gotten hit in the right leg twice by blaster bolts from one of the soldiers high tech blaster rifles. The command to attack and the fire from the soldiers had been so quick that none of us had much time to react. I rushed to her aid and moved her to safety behind a large tree. My mind went into overdrive as I tried to stop the bleeding for one of the bullets had severed a major artery in her leg.  
Raven began to cry because of the pain and panic she was feeling. I screamed and a white dome of light growing outward from where we were to encase the whole park. When I had opened my eyes, I saw that everything in the park had stopped time in this area in cased in white had stopped. I was breathing hard I went over to the other Titans and touched them hoping I would unfreeze them and they did they all looked at the park and Robin asked me what I did. I told him in that short instance I had felt so scared that I wished every thing in the park to stop and It happened. I remembered remembered that Raven had been severely wounded and I hadn't unfrozen her yet. "Robin follow me we need to get raven out of here and back to the tower one of the blaster bolts severed an artery in her leg and she needs to get her some medical attention. I unfroze her and she continued to cry in pain. We rushed her back to Titan tower, during the trip I had slowed the bleeding and I tried to keep her conscious but I failed at that task. I stayed in the medical room where she was holding her hand and waited for her to become conscious again. One day passed then the next day until a whole week had passed. I hadn't eaten anything the whole time I was there waiting and listening for any sign that she has awakened. On the eighth day of her coma with all of the titans standing next to me. I shed a single tear. This tear shown with with pure positive light full of love, this single tear fell onto Raven's hand and made her whole body glow with a blinding energy that made all of the Titans but me turn away, and as the light faded voice reverberated through the room, it was Raven's she said, " Why is every one standing around me, am not dying am I?" I grabbed her into my arms and hugged her for what seemed to be an eternity. " I... I... I thought you would never wake up. (whispering only so she could hear) God has blessed me with your love again". I kissed her so sweetly and so full of love that we held each other tightly as we kissed. I stopped kissing her to say something to the rest of the titans.  
"Friends can I have some alone time with Raven please?" I asked Robin.  
"Guys let's let them have some time together by themselves," Robin said as they left the room and Robin locking the door behind him as they went out. I got up and lay next to her on the bed holding her close to me.  
"You don't know how worried I was I haven't moved from your side the only time I left your side was to use the bathroom I haven't eaten in eight days," I said tears starting to run down my face.  
"I know you didn't I could feel near me the whole time," she said giving off a rare smile. One thing led to another, and my relationship with Raven became 100 times more intimate than I could have ever thought possible in one night.


End file.
